El olvidado
by rodrieleven421
Summary: WBWL Desde esa noche de halloween Harry supo que su familia no lo apreciaba, sus padres prefería claramente a su hermano Charlus, y este sentía como si Harry solo estuviera para ocupar espacio. Pero Harry está decidido a mostrarle a todo el mundo que ayudará al mundo a librarse del mal. HG T por seguridad Light Harry Clever Harry Hufflepuff Harry


_**N/ A Esta va a ser una historia WBWL.**_

31 De octubre de 1981 Godric's Hollow

_**Vista de Lily**_

Ese día en la casa de los Potter había sido muy tranquilo, James y yo tuvimos un día atareado atendiendo a nuestro hijo Charlus ya que "el tio canuto" le ha enseñado que los cachoros tienen que marcar su territorio, James me dijo que le diría algo a Sirius pero no creo, aún que James haya madurado siempre le ama irse un rato aún que sea por ahí con Sirius, Remus y Gus. Aún que Gus tiene que atender a su madre enferma claro está.

Después de eso puse a Charlus a jugar junto a Harry en la cuna, a James siem- pre le pareció un misterio nuestro hijo mayor (aún por pocos segundos) Harry no solo casi nunca lloraba, además solía cogerme los libros de hechizos, entien- do que un bebe tenga curiosidad por el mundo pero. ¿Un libro? James y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos cuando nos encontramos a Harry fuera de su cuna cogiendo un libro de pociones que había dejado en el suelo.

Estaba entonces, cuando ocurrió "eso" sentada en sofá en el regazo de James hablando sobre Harry, Charlus y temas de la guerra contra los mortífagos, pero entonces miré por la ventana y vi a un hombre con aspecto esquelético y sombrío, me levanté repentinamente y le dije a James.

-¡James coje a los bebes y vámonos, está aqui, Gus nos traicionó!

James se levantó rápidamente y fue a por los bebes mientras decía en alto no dejaré que ese mounstruo toque ni un pelo de la cabeza de mis hijos.

Cogí mi varita rápidamente y dije _accio traslador_ y una bota sucia entró en el salón.

Entonces la puerta fue tirada abajo y entro la misma persona esqueletica y siniestra, Lord Voldemort, me sonrió de manera que su maldad absoluta quedo reflejada en sus labios y gritó.

-_Crucio_.

Entonces sentí un dolor más alla de lo que había sentido en ningún otro instan-te de mi vida y por el dolor me demayé tras un minuto del que pensé que fue el mas doloroso de mi vida, sabía que tendría suerte si salía de ahí con vida, solo quería una cosa, que mis hijos se salvaran a toda costa. No solo por esa profecía, lo hacía por que los amaba con locura.

_**Vista de James**_

Lily me acababa de decir lo de Voldemort y salí disparado a recoger a los bebes vi que estos estaban en sus cunas tranquilos y relajados, Charlus estaba mirándome con cara curiosa mientras Harry parecía que estuviera analizando mis emociones.

Entonces oí un grito desgarrador y casi me morí del miedo, Lily estaba gritando, volví la vista a los bebes, Charlus estaba llorando fuertemente mientras a Harry se le caían lágrimas de miedo por los ojos entonces me giré hacia la puerta y fui a ayudar a mi esposa.

Atravesaba el pasillo hacia al salón corriendo. Casi dando una patada a nuestro gato que pasaba por ahí, seguía oyendo a Lily gritar mientras pensaba, porque tuvo que crearse esa profecía, estúpida Sybbil, estúpido Voldemort, porqué la profecía tenía que referirse a mis hijos.

Entonces llegué al salón abriendo la puerta de golpe. Voldemort se detuvó de seguir atacando a mi esposa y me miró, entonces me miró y dijo.

-Bueno James Potter, elige, dime donde están los bebes o muere.

-¡Jamas!- Grité fuertemente- _Desmaius._

Él se protegió rápidamente e hizo un veloz movimiento de varita que lanzó una luz que me dio y sentí como mi vista se desvanecía, que mal había luchado, ojalá hubiera podido proteger a Lily del dolor y también a mis hijos.

Entonces noté como la figura esquelética se movia por el pasillo. Tenía que ir a protegerlos, tenía que salvar a mis hijos. Pero me sentía sin fuerzas para ir contra él.

Pero NO eran MIS hijos y tenía que PROTEGERLOS entonces me levanté con to-das las fuerzas que me quedaban y fui corriendo hacia la habitación. Abrí la puerta y vi a Voldemort levantar la varita entonces estaba diciendo cruc-.

Salté sobre el hechizo gritando NO y sentí un dolor inmenso, este dolor me estuvo artormentando durante 2 minútos y entonces paró. Miré a mis hijos los cuales lloraban fuertemente. les sonreí y me desmayé.

_**Vista de Voldemort**_

Era demasiado facil, Pettegrew le había dicho que aparte del encantamiento fidelio no había más defensa pero esto era decepcionante.

La mujer cayó primero, esta no estaba muerta pero lo estaría, cuando matara a sus hijos los padres serían los siguientes y por último, los Longbottom.

Luego el hombre vino, este tampoco le supuso un gran problema ya que solo necesitó una simple maldición para derrotarle, luego ese hombre volvió y se puso en medio del hechizo. Bueno, solo retrasó un poco más lo inevitable, des-pués de su desmayo giró su varita al niño de pelo negro que creía que se llamaba Harry y gritó.

-_Avada Kedabra_.

Entonces algo extraño ocurrió, el bebe recibió el hechizo en plena frente pero el hechizo rebotó y le di un dolor increiblemente fuerte y sintió como si se elevara, entonces vio su capa en el suelo y como el chico Potter que lo había derrotado y vio que tenía una cicatriz en la frente con forma de rayo, se fijo que el otro tenía una cicatriz en la mano en la que había una V, entonces decidió huir, si Dumbledore se enteraba, venía y lo encontraba lo encarcelaría por lo que se fue de la casa lo más rápido posible.

_**N/ A **_

_**Bueno, no creo que haya estado mal**_


End file.
